


💕 ι σηℓү нαvε εүεs ғσя үσυ 💕 | 𝓢𝓸𝓾𝓽𝓱 𝓟𝓪𝓻𝓴 💕

by ChubbyBoye



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyBoye/pseuds/ChubbyBoye
Summary: «────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»күℓε вяσғℓσvsкι нα∂ ηεvεя ℓιкε∂ εяιc cαятмαη. ιη ғαcт, нε нαтε∂ εяιc мσяε тнαη нε нαтε∂ αηүтнιηg εℓsε ιη тнε ωσяℓ∂. αℓℓ cαятмαη εvεя ∂ι∂ ωαs вε αη αssнσℓε αη∂ тαυηт күℓε ғσя вειηg נεωιsн, σя ωнαтεvεя εℓsε нε cσυℓ∂ cσмε υρ ωιтн αт тнαт мσмεηт.ωнαт күℓε ∂σεsη'т кησω, σя яεαℓℓү υη∂εяsтαη∂, ιs тнαт cαятмαη нαs нα∂ α cяυsн ση күℓε sιηcε ғσυятн gяα∂ε, αη∂ ησω вειηg ιη нιgнscнσσℓ, тнιηgs нαvε נυsт gσттεη ωσяsε. εяιc ғαηтαsιzε∂ αвσυт күℓε, cσηsтαηтℓү тнσυgнт αвσυт нιм. αℓℓ нε ωαηтε∂ тσ ∂σ ωαs gεт нιs αттεηтιση. αηү αттεηтιση αт тнιs ρσιηт ωαs gяεαт ιη εяιc's вσσкωιтн α ραятү gσιηg ση αт sтαη's нσυsε ιη α ғεω ωεεкs, εяιc тяιεs тσ cσмε υρ ωιтн тнε ρεяғεcт ρℓαη тσ ωιη күℓε σvεя вεғσяε тнαт тιмε αη∂ cσηvιηcε нιм тσ gσ тσ тнε ραятү. күℓε, ηεvεя вειηg тнε түρε тσ gσ тσ ραятιεs, ωσυℓ∂ вε нαя∂εя тσ gεт αттεηтιση ғяσм тнαη εяιc нα∂ тнσυgнт.«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»





	1. 💕𝓑𝓲𝓽𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓢𝔀𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝓐𝓻𝓰𝓾𝓶𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓼💕

**Author's Note:**

> ────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»
> 
> This is put in Eric Cartman's pov.
> 
>   
This will more than likely contain a  
lot of nsfw and scary shit. Be warned.
> 
> ────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

# «────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

Eric cartman smiled as he walked to the bus stop. Today was a good day as far as he could tell. Full of sunshine as the light radiating from the sun seemed much brighter than it usually would be. The unseen force pulled his attitude into a more positive view almost as soon as he walked outside that morning, and nothing could ruin that, especially right now. 

Kyle, Kenny, and Stan were already there. Eric Cartman's three best friends, the ones he loved so dearly, but also hated with every fiber of his being. It was complicated to describe, especially for Eric. Not because he had some mental problem causing him to be incapable, but instead because there wasn't a way to.

He walked up to the other teens, standing in between the taller raven-haired and the jew. Jew was simple, but according to Eric, the most accurate description that could be given. Kyle scoffed as Eric shoved his way in the middle of them, Kenny curiously looking over from behind Stan. 

"What the fuck is your problem dude!?"

Eric Smiled at the comment Kyle had made. His voice was the first he heard this morning, starting his day perfectly. He loved it when Kyle sounded pissed off. It did something to Eric that he couldn't describe himself. It excited him. Eric shrugged in response, keeping his eyes on Kyle's. 

"Well?" 

Eric could hear the impatience in Kyle's voice, forcing him to answer. 

"I don't know what you mean, Kyle.", 

An answer that would piss Kyle off even more and Eric knew that. He could hear Kyle audibly growl. It was frightening but exciting at the same time. 

"You know what the fuck I mean, Cartman."

Kyle's voice was low, almost a whisper, barely phasing through Eric's ear and his head, and out of the opposite end, which caused him to shiver. This excited him beyond belief, but he wasn't going to say anything. No. He wasn't even going to give the slightest hint that he enjoyed this in a way he probably shouldn't. Suddenly, Kyle's finger brutally poked Eric's chest. Eric looked down at Kyle's finger as it stayed in place, losing his smirk. 

"What the fuck did you push Stan and me apart for, asshole?"

"No reason, Jew. I mean, other than maybe I wanted to stand by Stan today."

Stan didn't care enough to look, being too busy on his phone with his headphones in. He seemed to be humming a song he was working on, handing Kenny the other headphone so he could listen as well. They've heard the arguments more than enough times to know that nothing was going to come out of it in the end anyway. 

"Cartman. If you want to stand by him, you don't have to fucking push me out of the way!"

"I might have to. Otherwise, I don't think you would move."

"I'd be more likely to move then than you would be in twenty years, fatass. End of conversation right there."

Kyle looked away, huffing as he crossed his arms and looked off to the side, his face barely red from getting so easily and quickly angry. Eric kept his gaze on Kyle, admiring his features when he looked pissed off. It was always so beautiful. He wondered if Kyle looked like this during other situations as well. But. He'll never know. 

Maybe he will. Someday he will. He loved thinking about it, although he wouldn't go into detail about it here. Not yet at least. Cartman yawned, wondering why he'd obey Kyle's request to shut up and end the conversation right there. Maybe because it was just too early to be arguing like that, but hell, he won't ever know for sure.

Eric sighed quietly, remembering how fucked up this was. How fucked up it was to like being fought against and yelled at like that. Not just by anyone, no, only by Kyle. It was like that as long as he could honestly remember. Possibly since fourth grade. Maybe even earlier. Eric didn't realize that of course, until the end of the fourth-grade year when a certain incident had happened. 

The chubby brunette was walking through the halls, which were empty then. It was after school, and Eric knew that Kyle usually stayed. He just had no idea what he did, but he knew he was there. Eric heard something coming from the gym near that time. Although he hated the gym for various reasons, not just the fact that he had to do shit in there, but also the smell and the fact that it was always so goddamn loud. This time though, something different had happened. Or he felt something different at least.

Eric suddenly walked toward the gym doors, putting his head to the door to listen. He heard a ball hit the floor several times, an echo blasting across the gym floor and filling the room each time that it bounced, There was only one ball. Which meant Kyle was alone. He peeked through the window of the door, scanning around before spotting Kyle, just barely visible. Eric moved himself a little to the right to get a better look at the Jew who seemed to be playing basketball. Kyle plays basketball? Maybe he had before and Eric just never cared enough to pay attention.

He watched for around an hour as Kyle was playing by himself before walking to the locker room. Something that Eric probably wished he could do with him, but because of obvious reasons, he couldn't. Instead, Eric had walked back out into the hallway in deep thought about how long this had been going on, and why Eric didn't know about it until just then in that moment. Or how attractive Kyle looked then, covered in sweat, his hair out in the open in a messy bun as he wore those shorts, and that top that just perfected him and made him look twice as good as he alredy did.

Suddenly, Eric's flashback was interrupted by the sound of the bus stopping in front of them. Eric looked up at the bus as the other three boys walked ahead of him, Kyle giving Eric and annoyed and confused look before he walked on. Did he say something? Who the fuck knows, Eric didn't hear it. What if it was important? Eric sighed, before adjusting his backpack and dragging himself up onto the bus where he sat down next to Butters. Someone he normally wouldn't want to sit next to ever, but never did he have another choice. 

The bus ride ended up being exactly as he expected. Eric looked out the window, daydreaming about how he wished he was home, what was going to happen today and things similar to that. While he was daydreaming, Butters would, of course, be blabbing some kind of nonsense he didn't give a single shit about. The whole ride felt like forever, even if it was only a few minutes. After what seemed like hours of meaningless conversation and bland thoughts, the bus had finally come to a stop, where the boys had gotten off in their usual pattern into the school.

# «────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»


	2. 💕𝓔𝓪𝓿𝓮𝓼𝓭𝓻𝓸𝓹𝓹𝓲𝓷𝓰💕

# «────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

Cartman walked off to the lockers in the school, grabbing the things he needed when suddenly he heard footsteps. He knew that they were Kyle's, not sure how, but he just knew. He quietly inhaled, before peeking out from his locker just to make sure. It was. But it wasn't just Kyle. Stan, Butters, and Kenny were also there talking. Eric closed his locker, huffing quietly. Why'd they always leave him out on conversations like this? It just wasn't fair. He quickly walked over to the other boys who didn't care enough to look back at him as he approached. 

"Hey, guys. Whatcha talking about?", Eric smiled. 

Only then did the boys look to Eric, going quiet, as Eric's smile faded. 

"What?" 

Eric tilted his head waiting for a response. Stan sighed before just kind of answering, mostly hesitantly. The rest of the boys kept themselves silent. 

"Um. Nothing dude, we were talking about the game going on Tuesday." 

"Yours or?" 

"Yeah, mine." 

Eric nodded once as the other boys continued staring. Everyone except Kyle. Kyle didn't seem to care at all, which bothered Eric a little. Kyle never looked his way anymore. Not unless he was super pissed off at him, which wasn't as often as it used to be when they were younger. Something about high school changed Kyle, and Eric didn't like it at all. Everyone else always looked at him, why didn't Kyle.

Eric sighed, putting his head down before walking away and muttering to himself. Why the fuck were they always leaving him alone now? That's such a dick move. They always used to do everything together as kids. There was never one thing that they wouldn't do together. But now, they seemed to be separated by something so fucking stupid. That something being mistakes that Eric had made as a child, leaving the boys to want to completely ignore him. 

Eric went back to his locker, sighing as he reopened it to grab what else he needed, then closed it once again, walking into his first class. He huffed as he sat down on his seat in the back of the class. The chubby brunette plopped onto the seat and checked the clock. Still, five minutes before class even started. Even if class started, it wasn't like Eric was going to pay attention anyway. Chances are he's just going to draw and write all hour.

It's not like Eric hadn't tried to change. Of course, he did, but it was as if it was something he couldn't control, and there wasn't anything to blame it on but himself, and he knew that. He'd tried to blame it on everyone else before, but he knew for a fact that it didn't help anything, and if anything, it just made everyone else even more pissed off at him than they already were. if that was even possible. Everyone hated him now because of how stupid he was as a kid. It didn't feel good at all.

Eric got out his diary, something he's had since he was a kid. Half the pages were still empty since he stopped writing in it after a while. After finding it in the back of his closet again he decided that he could maybe try to start writing in it again, which he did. He opened to the next blank page, beginning to doodle little pictures of Kyle. Being alone is something Eric got used to and took to his advantage. He'd become more aware of his surroundings, and even improved art-wise. There was also the fact that when Eric wasn't trying to talk to people, he could easily be left alone. which he also used to his advantage.

Eric looked up as Stan and Butters entered the room, sitting in front of him in their assigned seats. He glanced at them as they sat next to each other, seeming to be mid-conversation already. But what were they talking about? Eric leaned in slightly closer to get a better ear in, but for a while, they didn't say anything Eric found worth his time, so he tuned out to continue doodling. That was until he heard Stan talk about something that was in fact, worth his ears. 

"So you're coming to the party next weekend right?", Stan had his eyes on Butters, something Eric would closely pay attention to.

Butters looked uncertain. 

"..W-Well...I dunno...", he looked almost guilty. "It...It um..d-depends on if my parents'll let me..."

Stan nodded, "I understand, dude. But if you change your mind, remember you're always welcome to go, okay?"

Butters let out a slight sigh of relief, though brief, it was noticeable enough for Eric to catch. He could almost feel all the stress coming off of Butters. A party though..that's something Eric was truly interested in. The last thing he'd need to find out is if you'd need an invitation or not. Although it doesn't seem like it so far. Eric sighed to himself, thinking about it for a moment. Maybe he could invite Kyle to go with him. Although, it wasn't like this was prom or anything, so it obviously wouldn't be anything romantic. Even if it was, Kyle wouldn't go with him, and he knew that. If only there was a way to make him go. He'd find out eventually.

It felt like forever until the teacher finally came in, and the room went completely silent. Eric continued doodling in his notebook and decided that he would completely block out the nonsense going on. Surprisingly, Eric had good enough grades to be ignoring the teachers for a few lessons. It wouldn't affect him too badly. He drew and wrote in his diary every class he could until lunch, which he knew would be the same as every other day.

# «────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»


End file.
